Chidori Takashiro
Chidori Takashiro (高城千鳥,'' Takashiro Chidori'') is a main character, one of the group of seven kiznaivers, and tritagonist of the anime and manga series Kiznaiver. She, along with her fellow kiznaivers, attends Sugomori High in class 2-A. She resembles the sin of Envy. Her updated sin is "Goody-Two-Shoes." Her identification when she experiences pain is D-5. Character Outline Katsuhira's childhood friend who always cares about him. In a good meaning, she is a caring person, but in a bad meaning, she is officious. Appearance A girl of average height and appearance with a thin figure, and smaller breasts. She has crimson hair to match her eyes, and her hair is usually put up into a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie, and pinned back on the right side of her face using a small yellow hair clip. Personality Chidori is clumsy, emotional, and seemingly nosy at times. She seems to sincerely care about all of the other Kiznaivers, especially her childhood friend, Katsuhira Agata, and tries to cheer them up when they're upset. She gets embarrassed rather easily, and has been told by Yuta that she is "too heavy" when it comes to her emotions. If too embarrassed or irritated, she might hit the person who caused those feelings. Chidori is called "Two-Goody Shoes" by Noriko. She has a tendency to take care of others, as seen when she cooks meals for Katsuhira and Tenga, and also when she tries to solve Katushira's problems for him by talking to the teachers about his being bullied and demanding that the bullies return his money. She is very defensive of her friends, especially Katsuhira because she knows he won't defend himself out of apathy. Chidori fell in love with Katsuhira during their childhood and very much wishes for him to return to his original kind and funny personality. She was very upset when she realized that he would not return her feelings, but also understood that she could not make him do so and that continuing to try would be selfish of her. In the end of the anime, it looks like she might end up having feelings for Tenga in the future. Relationships Katsuhira agata Katsuhira is Chidori's closest friend, being with each other since pre-school. Chidori harbors a deep love for Katsuhira, developed before his absence of pain during the first Kiznaiver experiment, although she still retains that love as she spends more time with him as seen with her constant care and concern regarding him. Despite this, her love remains unrequited as Sonozaki enters her life, growing more jealous as Katsuhira interacts with her. Hajime Tenga Tenga is a classmate of Chidori's. When they first become involved in the experiment, they are hardly known to each other. At first impression, Chidori sees Tenga as a shallow person when he points out that she has small breasts. After he starts living with Katsuhira, he and Chidori spend a bit more time together and she sees more of his personality. Although she acts like she is annoyed with his and Katsuhira's living arrangement, she is truly happy that Katsuhira finds it fun to live with him. Before she and Tenga even become particularly close, she cares for him multiple times; for example, when she prepares a meal for him as well when bringing Katsuhira a boxed dinner (much to his surprise), and when she brings him a bandage to cover his Kizuna scar. He is the one character (besides Katsuhira) that has the most interactions with her, and, once he discovers that her feelings for Katsuhira still remain, he becomes her "wingman." After Tenga continuously tries to get Katsuhira to fall for her to no avail, over time he grows angry at the fact that Chidori still chooses Katsuhira over himself. Jealous even to the point of taking his anger out on Katsuhira in front of all of the kiznaivers, Tenga's true feelings for Chidori completely blindside her when she hears them in his thoughts, Chidori being utterly oblivious to them up until that point. When Tenga asks her to reject him outright to help herself feel better, Chidori is confused and upset. She says that it couldn't possibly make her feel better if she threw a rejection in his face, and that she can't understand Tenga's thought at all because, at the time, she didn't want to think about Katsuhira rejecting her in the same way and how much it would hurt. Still, in the end, she gives a lot of thought to Tenga and his selflessness and comes to develop her own feelings for him, although it appears that she still has feelings for Katsuhira, still. Tsuguhito Yuta During the introduction of the Kizna experiments, Chidori spent most of her time by Tenga, Nico, and Yuta. Telling him that he had a great smile despite his weight gain back in his junior high years. She also states that she may like him better that way, and defends him when Tenga was laughing. Nico Niiyama Chidori is shown to get along with Nico. Honoka Maki Noriko Sonozaki The subject of Chidori's jealousy along with Katsuhira due to his and Noriko's seemingly newfound relationship, though she adamantly denies this for the most part until Tenga offers to help her out with her relationship with the latter. With much dismay, she notices Katsuhira's attempts to get closer to Noriko and how much he seems to think about or mention her, which ultimately just fuels her jealousy and angerBRA Trivia LOVE CHIDORI X KATSuhira References # Episode 1-10 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters